A number of traditional Internet-focused businesses have based their ability to monetize users via an advertising model. Given the current decline in rates for web page banner advertising, as well as rates for other web page advertising forms, these businesses are often unable to develop and implement sustainable business models that lead to profitability. In many cases, these Internet-focused businesses provide a service in exchange for advertising exposure which their users are willing to allow because they value the service being offered. Unfortunately, most of these business face revenue rates (e.g., advertising rates) that are declining faster than their costs (e.g., cost of services provided to users).